Don't Defy Me Arietta
by warrioressk
Summary: Mating Season is around the corner, and one demonness doesn't wish to be mated. She seeks to find her sanctuary before its to late. But one demon will stop at nothing to have her as his mate.


_**Don't Defy Me Arietta**_

**I do not own any thing of Inuyasha, and in this fiction, Sesshomaru has both arms**

Name: Arietta

Age: Roughly the same age as Sesshomaru, maybe a few years younger

Race: Dog Demon – she's full demon

Looks: Tall woman with blue eyes: when not in demon form, usually wears a black kimono with her hair up in a bun. Her hair is a fiery red color that falls to her butt when released from the bun.

Personality: Normally cold and dispassionate to those that she deems lower than herself – mainly humans, half-breeds, and low ranking demons – and tends to be hostile and untrusting to the others – mainly the demons who are either as powerful or more powerful than her.

Mated or Non-Mated: Non-Mated

Lemon yes/no: yes

Rated: MA

-Story-

*Curse this filthy pests* Arietta thought bitterly as she stood her ground against four low ranking demons, her eyes glowing red as her demon came near the surface. "Leave at once, unless you wish to die!" She barked at the four demons, itching to be on her way once more. One of the demons, the strongest one, stepped forward "I want you as my mate!" he hissed out.

Arietta snarled at him, she wouldn't submit to someone as low ranking and weak as him. And submitting was the only way she would ever become someone's mate. The demon lunged forward to attack, thinking that a quick attack would help him win this battle.

But Arietta quickly drew her sword and met him with a quick slash of her blade. The demon's eyes widened in surprise before Arietta grinned wickedly and started her own assault *he was lucky I gave him a chance to run, now he will die!* she thought as she slashed her sword at a frightening speed left and right.

The other three demons turned and bolted as they felt her aura flaring and crackling with energy, from that they gathered that none of them had a chance of making this female demonness submit to them. Arietta let out a chuckle of satisfaction as she sunk her blade into the demons chest to the hilt, her red eyes gleaming.

She heaved it upwards, cleaving the demon in half from the chest up; he tumbled to the ground lifeless as his blood seeped into the ground. Curling her lip in disgust Arietta cleaned off her blade and continued on with her journey, sheathing her sword and running off at a full sprint.

Night was starting to fall and she wanted to reach her destination before the full moon rose, as mating season was here and the demonness was about to go into heat.

For demons, mating season was a time to find a mate, most of the males didn't care for the female, only that they mated and satisfied their lust. Some pairs would stay together after mating season, but that was rare, most males would mate and then leave the females, even if the female was pregnant afterwards.

The demonness's that didn't want to be mated would usually seek out a sanctuary, sadly not many would make it to the sanctuary, or something stronger than them would find the sanctuary and force them to submit to them. Only the strongest female demons survived mating season without being mated.

But it was during mating season each year that a demonness went into heat, and during heat they were at their most vulnerable, as they tended to be more focused on trying to cool down then defending themselves, which was why Arietta wished to reach her sanctuary before the moon rose.

Unknown to her, a certain silver haired demon followed her, unseen and hiding his scent he is able to watch her while she was oblivious to his whereabouts in the area.

Her eyes lit up as a cave came into view, pushing off the ground she landed in the mouth of the cave and ran in, only stopping to place a barrier to prevent anyone from entering before she continued on, into the heart of the tunnel.

In the heart of the cave was a pond of water that was fed through a crack in the wall of the cavern. Arietta sat down near the edge of the pond and looked around, she had used this as her sanctuary for many years, and for many years she brought all types of plants and trees here to grow, so it now looked like an oasis of sorts.

Closing her eyes, she hummed softly before leaning back, intending to lie down on her back and get some rest. But just as she lay on the ground fully her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet, her eyes wide with surprise.

Her barrier was broken… a demon was here. Sending out her senses she felt his aura and shivered at power she felt coming from him, he was powerful, most likely more powerful than her. If she had been out in the open she would have run but there were no other tunnels leading away from the oasis. She was trapped.

She waited, her sword drawn and at her side, her grip tight as she waited to see who came to try and claim her as theirs, she froze as he came into view, his figure tall and demeaning. She had heard of this demon, the one with a crescent moon on his forehead. His armor over his kimono with what looked like a piece of fur over his right shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She hissed out in anger, but a hint of fear as she had heard about his power, and knew that even if they fought she wouldn't win this battle.

Sesshomaru hadn't paid attention to the pull for a mate for a long time, even years after he reached maturity as he had other things on his mind than finding a mate. But this year, with everything settled and done with, his inner beast was howling for him to find a mate.

So with a half growl of annoyance he set out in search of a demonness who would be a perfect mate for him. He already had an idea of whom, as he had seen a demonness some years ago, a female dog demon who seemed to despise humans and half-breeds and tended to veer towards solitude.

His inner beast purred softly at the idea _*she'd make a good bitch* _his beast hummed. Letting out a huff of air Sesshomaru continued looking *if we can find her* he argued back, which he doubted they would be able to.

Moving through the area he avoided the demonness that wanted to mate but were too weak for his taste. Then after a few months of searching, when mating season was almost upon them he caught a scent that made him freeze, he recognized the scent from years ago.

_*And you said we wouldn't find her* _his inner beast said smartly. Growling at him he followed the scent to find her in a small clearing, her arms holding up her body with her sword beside as she sat, basking in the sunlight. She looked relaxed and unaware but Sesshomaru doubted that very much.

He could tell that she hadn't been mated, and he knew that she had to almost his age from her power. So gathering his information he knew that a demonness like her would have to have survival instincts, to either know when to fight and when to flee when an opponent was too powerful.

This also meant that if he wanted her as a mate he would have to corner her in a place where she couldn't run. His inner beast growled, not wanting to wait as he already knew he wanted this female as his mate. _*Why wait?*_ He snapped angrily. *Because, she'll run and won't submit, besides I'd say she's going somewhere, we can corner her there* he snapped back at him.

Following her, he watched as she fended off demon after demon as the time for heat came ever closer. She seemed to be moving quicker and quicker to a destination, smirking Sesshomaru watched as she dispatched yet another demon who wanted to claim her as his.

_*She knows how to take care of herself*_ His inner beast purred, liking the demonness ever more as they watched her. The day of the full moon arrived and she seemed to be in an extra hurry to reach wherever it was that she was going, seeming to get agitated even more as she was stopped yet again by a group of demons.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched as she fought one of the demons, sending the other three running from the power of her aura and her ferocity. He smirked as she cut the demon in half from his chest up, then walked away as his body tumbled to the ground.

Following he noticed that she seemed to be aiming for a hill up ahead, he narrowed his eyes before following her, making sure to remain hidden from her. He noticed a cave entrance coming up ahead and figured that was where she was going, he was right as he watched her jump up into the cave entrance and disappear inside.

He slipped inside the cave, only to stop at the scent of a barrier, smirking he summoned his youki up and then slashed through the barrier, once it was gone he continued forward, after putting up a barrier of his own in place of hers.

Walking to the end of the tunnel, he emerged into a cavern that looked like an oasis. He spotted her on the far side of the pond with her sword in her right hand, he watched as her face went from puzzlement to recognition and then anger with fear mixed in.

"Lord Sesshomaru" a small smirk made a way onto his lips as he heard the anger and the fear in her voice; he knew what she was thinking. That she wouldn't be able to win this battle, hold her own for a period of time, sure, but win? No, not with the power he had.

"Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours" he purred softly, trying to calm her but knowing that it was futile to do so. She glared at him with anger "well I guess you'll just have to stay with that disadvantage" she hissed at him.

_*Or so she thinks.*_ his inner beast growled at him, displeased with her answer. The demonness shifted slightly, her eyes flicking around as she tried to find an escape route. "What do you want?" She growled, but he could smell the fear on her as she already knew why he was there.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here" He replied, my voice hard. She tensed as her jaw clenched "well then, it seem were at an impasse, as I don't want to be mated" she growled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her statement "so it seems" he mused before he easily flicked his sword out of its sheath.

*God damn him* Arietta thought bitterly, her inner beast staying quiet for once. She watched as Sesshomaru flicked his sword out of its sheath with ease. Testing her balance, Arietta made sure that there wasn't any obstacles in the area that would hinder her.

Just as she looked back at Sesshomaru he lunged forward, his sword aiming for her arm. She knew that he wasn't aiming to kill her, just to wear her out till he could pin her and force her to submit to him, she growled and blocked his attack with her sword, her eyes flaring red as her inner beast rose to help her a little bit.

The two demons clashed together, both trying to gain the upper hand, but neither able to do so. But as the fight dragged on Sesshomaru realized that she was starting to wear down as he started pushing her back, but he still wasn't able to get past her guard.

Arietta, without Sesshomaru realizing it, was steadily working her way to be near the entrance of the cave. When she was directly by it, the two of them stood facing each other, him with a glint in his eye as he knew the fight would be over soon, her with a glare of hatred.

Suddenly her face formed a smirk as glee sprang in her gaze from the confusion on Sesshomaru's face. She hummed "While this has been fun and entertaining, I think I'll take my leave" she said smugly before turning and bolting out of the cave. Smelling a barrier she summoned her youki, letting it build while she ran, right as she almost reached it, she slashed it.

She guessed that because his attention was unfocused for a split second, his barrier wasn't as strong because it crumbled, she jumped out of the cave, transforming to her demon form as she did so. She landed on all four paws before bolting away from the cave.

Her fur was red, like her hair in her human form. Being a dog demon she resembled something like a dog, but more demonic, her eyes were pure red. She heard the thunder of paws behind her and figured that Sesshomaru had transformed as well. *Shit* she thought. Her inner beast just huffed out some air.

*What's wrong with you?* She snarled at her beast _*what's wrong? I'm tired of being alone, I want a mate!*_ Her beast snarled back. Arietta groaned *why? We both know he'll mate and then leave* she hissed, not noticing that as she argued with her beast she slowed down.

Before her beast could answer a wave of heat washed over the both of them, Arietta whimpered as she started panting with her mouth open to try and ease the heat that was washing over her. She yelped as something or rather someone, grabbed her tail and yanked, causing her to lose her footing and tumble to the ground.

Sesshomaru jumped on top of Arietta the moment she stopped rolling and pinned her to the ground, his muzzle pulled back in a snarl. Arietta noted that he too was a dog demon but didn't dwell on that fact as she tried to get out of his grip, even snapping her jaws at his legs, earning a growl and the pressure increasing on her body from his paws.

She gasped and opened her jaws wide as Sesshomaru snapped his jaws over her throat, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to restrict air flow, Arietta heaved for breath, trying to get air into her lungs. She feebly tried to get him off of her, her paws basically useless as her strength waned from lack of air.

It wasn't that hard to figure out what he was waiting for, he was waiting for either her submission or till she blacked out, in which case he could take her wherever he wanted. She knew that he wouldn't kill her, that much was obvious, but she also knew that if she blacked out he'd get what he wanted anyway.

Her inner beast whined _*Arietta, just submit!*_ her beast urged. Growling Arietta refused to give in, even as blackness started swallowing her vision, letting out a low whimper she slipped into blackness…

Sesshomaru let go of the demonness's throat when she went limp in his grip. He watched as she took deep breaths but could tell that she wasn't conscious. Growling in annoyance he nudged her before he gave up and grabbed her scruff in his jaws.

His inner beast snorted _*great, just great*_ he muttered angrily. Sesshomaru growled *we still got her, and when she wakes up she'll be in our castle, with no way to escape* he said sharply before he padded through the trees, watching as demons fled away from his large form.

The demons that had come at the scent of a female watched in surprise as a large dog demon padded past with a limp female in his jaws, they could scent that she was still alive but they could tell that she wasn't conscious, sighing in anger they all turned and bolted away, knowing they couldn't contest with this demon…

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle, during the course of the journey the girl had shifted to human form, to which he transformed as well and carried her the rest of the way. He made his way towards his bedroom and shut the door once there, putting a barrier around the room, one strong enough to prevent interruption and to prevent the girl from escaping.

Arietta woke up with a gasp, her hand flying to her throat as she looked around in a frenzy, her eyes wide with distress. She flinched as she realized that she was in a bedroom of sorts, looking down her breathing became labored as she realized that she only wore her loincloth and the bindings around her chest.

"I see you've woken up" her eyes jerked around as the door opened up and Sesshomaru entered, she noted that he no longer wore his armor and was only in his kimono. "Where am I?" She demanded, her eyes sharpening with anger.

He shrugged at her question and simply stood by the door with his arms crossed "you are currently in my quarters, at my castle" he said simply. Arietta growled angrily, her eyes flashing angrily, but not red as her inner beast stayed out of this. Sesshomaru noticed that and felt a smirk wanting to come out but held it in.

Arietta had opened her mouth to say something when he moved suddenly, a gasp of surprise came from her throat as she looked up to find herself pinned to the bed with Sesshomaru hovering over her. She growled and tried to get out from under him, but he held her wrists above her head with one hand and straddled her hips to keep her pinned down.

"You may not have submitted to me, but you will. For I will have my mate and I won't take no for an answer" he said into her ear. Arietta hissed "why do you care, you could go out and mate anyone. For we all know you'll mate me and then throw me away like some piece of trash" she snapped at him.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as he started chuckling. "If that were true I would have done what I wanted in the forest while you were unconscious and left you there" he whispered in her ear, she froze at his words, her body stiff and her breath coming out fast.

"T-then why am I here?" She whispered, wanting to know, but scared to know at the same time. He smiled wickedly "like I said, I want you as my mate, and unlike those filthy lower demons, I mate for life" he said simply. She shivered at his words while her inner beast purred at the words.

A whimper came from her as she was torn, her beast was happy to just oblige, while she still wanted to be free, but a part of her wanted to just stop wandering around. Sesshomaru hummed softly as he lowered his head next to her ear "So what's it going to be?" He asked softly.

Arietta whimpered again before her body relaxed, a growl of approval came from Sesshomaru as he nuzzled her neck, he stopped after a few seconds before pulling back a little bit. "What's your name?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Her eyes blinked slightly before she answered "Arietta" she murmured, part of her hating that she submitted to a male but the main part of her not worrying about the main facts. A purr came from Sesshomaru as he nuzzled her neck again, listening to her gasp in surprise.

~ Lemon start ~

Arietta whimpered as she tried to get him to release her hands, she glared as he chuckled and only tightened his grip on her wrists while his free hand roamed her body. His first stop: her breasts. She gasped as his hand cupped her breast through the bindings.

Right as the gasp escaped her mouth Sesshomaru dove down and captured her lips with his, sliding his tongue in between her teeth quickly to explore the wet cavern of her mouth, gently stroking her tongue as he did so. A moan threatened to surface but Arietta swallowed it, preventing it from escaping.

Letting out a low growl of disapproval, Sesshomaru used his claws to cut away the bindings across her chest and then ran his fingers lightly around her breast, earning a small gasp as she instinctively arched her back closer to the touch.

Chuckling softly as he pulled away to see her flushed face. He slowly started to knead her breast with his free hand while he trailed kisses down her neck and to her neglected twin. Not being able to hold it in, a small moan escaped from her throat, quiet and barely heard, but Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed around her nipple, teasing her.

Arietta shivered and felt something twist in her belly slightly, she let out another whimper as she arched her back again, wanting him to touch, her face flushed again as she realized her actions while he just chuckled and took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it, much like a pup feeding.

Clenching her jaw Arietta held in a groan and instead felt herself shiver from the feeling. Sesshomaru sucked and nipped her breast for a little while before he trailed kisses between the two peaks and to her other breast, moving his hand away and farther south while he gave that breast the same treatment as the first.

Arietta stiffened as she felt his hand rubbing her clit from the outside of her loincloth, and she, against her wishes, felt herself getting wet. Or at least, wetter than she already was. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp to no avail as he growled in displeasure and bit down on her nipple.

Yelping, she winced slightly from the pain before whimpering and staying where she was. She jerked as she suddenly felt a rush of cold air on her clit and realized that he must have torn away her loincloth. Before he went any farther Sesshomaru raised his head and looked at her.

"Don't even think of trying to escape" he growled at her before he released her wrists cautiously. Arietta just whimpered quietly and stayed where she was, with her hands still above her head but no longer restrained there.

Sesshomaru only purred in approval before he bent his head and kissed her stomach, feeling her shiver slightly at the feeling as he kissed around her naval and continued on south. He saw her shiver as his breath hit her pussy.

Grinning he stuck a finger inside of her and watched as she gasped and her body arched upwards, her hands going to her sides to grip the sheets at the unfamiliar feeling of something inside of her. Sesshomaru added another digit and started to gently pump his fingers in and out of her, watching her squirm.

His free hand went up to gently knead her breasts while he scissor his hands inside of her, stretching her walls. He heard her whimper in pain from the motion but also from pleasure from his hand kneading her breast. He hummed and gently added another digit, feeling her tremble from the motion.

He looked up to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut at the pain, he waited a few beats for the pain to pass before he moved his fingers, pumping in and out slowly and gradually gaining speed. He listened to her whimper in pleasure before she started moaning.

Feeling satisfaction that he finally managed to make her moan, Sesshomaru went faster with his fingers, bringing her close to her climax.

Arietta felt like there was a coil in the pit of her stomach, tightening with each movement that he made, she tried to hold in the moans and almost succeeded when he hit a spot inside her that made a loud moan erupt from her throat.

She could practically see him smirking before he continued to aim for that spot. Arietta felt the coil about to explode and nearly screamed once it broke. Wave after wave of pleasure soared through her, causing her body to arch upwards and toes to curl as she gripped the sheets underneath her with her hands.

After the orgasm passed, as she realized that was what it was, she lay there panting slightly with her eyes almost closed all the way. She felt movement and turned her head to see what it was. Opening her eyes all the way she spotted Sesshomaru hovering over her, his clothes gone from his body as his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You taste delicious by the way" he purred in her ear, his voice low and husky. Arietta flushed red and turned her face away.

She didn't need to anyone to tell her what was about to happen as she felt Sesshomaru position himself at her entrance. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder so that he would have better access. Arietta closed her eyes as she waited for the pain that was sure to come.

She felt his member poking at her entrance before he suddenly thrust forward. A scream of pain ripped from Arietta, her eyes flying wide open as her back arched, her body desperately trying to get away from the pain. As her scream died down she shivered and whimpered at the pain, but it slowly started to fade.

A small moan came up her throat, which Sesshomaru took as his cue to start rocking forward. She whimpered at the slight pain that followed but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with waves of pleasure, she realized that trying to hold in the moans that bubbled up would be hopeless.

Her inner beast purred as she realized that Arietta finally just succumbed to the pleasure and a low, long moan escaped from her throat. She arched back and tried to position herself so that he could go deeper. Sesshomaru heard her moan and started going faster and harder, his eyes flaring red as his inner beast came up to the surface to enjoy this as well.

Arietta let out a low growl of pleasure as her own eyes started glowing red, her hands came up to grip his shoulders as she moved with him, her eyes flashing with pleasure. Sesshomaru buried his face into her neck, kissing the spot between her shoulder and neck, where he would mark her as his mate.

He growled softly before he spoke, his voice deep and demanding "say my name!" he ordered as he thrusted hard into her. She arched her back as she screamed out his name "Ses-Seshomaru!" he let out another growl, this time of approval.

Sesshomaru could feel his climax approaching, and knew her own climax was coming as well, growling he withdrew from her, hearing her whimper of distress, before he flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrusted into her from behind, going harder and faster than before.

Arietta gasped as he seemed to go deeper into her from behind, whimpering as she struggled to keep up with his thrusts, eventually though she just gave up. Her arms gave way and she lay with her face and chest on the bed while he held onto her hips, keeping her ass in the air as he pounded into her.

Sesshomaru felt her orgasm hit as her walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own climax. He thrusted deep and hard into her, as he did so he leaned forward and bit into her neck, where her neck met her shoulder. Marking her as his mate, he growled staying deep inside her as he released his seed. He heard her whimper slightly and felt her try to move away.

Growling he tightened his grip on her and kept her where she was, lodged onto his cock. He lay down on his side, moving her with him; he kept his grip on her to make sure that she didn't move away. He laid there, his head buried in her neck.

After about an hour or so he caught something in her scent and hummed before he withdrew from her. She had long since passed out from exhaustion and only whimpered slightly as he withdrew. Looking at her once, he took a blanket and placed it over her before he got dressed.

~ End of lemon ~

Arietta woke up and moaned, she tried to get up but fell back down with a cry of pain, the pain originated from her lower region. Shakily Arietta looked around, her eyes widening in horror. She couldn't remember anything of last night; all she knew was that she was naked in a stranger's bed.

She whimpered in pain as she curled into a ball, trying to alleviate the pain. She closed her eyes tightly before jumping slightly as she felt arms pick her up; opening her eyes she spotted a demon watching her, slight concern in his gaze.

Whimpering yet again she tried to get out of his grip, but being as weak as she felt at the moment he only tightened his grip to prevent her from leaving. "Mate? Are you alright?" The word mate had Arietta freezing her movements, her body stiff.

Sesshomaru could scent the confusion and fear coming off her in waves and figured that, like many demonness's, she didn't remember anything of last night. But he knew that in time the memories would come back. He then heard her voice, it was soft and scared "w-what do you mean mate?"

He purred softly to calm her down "I mean that we are now mates" he said softly to her, watching her eyes flicker with emotions "but… I…" she didn't seem to know what to say. "Just sleep, you'll remember in time" he told her gently.

Arietta shook with fear, she hated how she couldn't remember anything, and she didn't know what to say to the demon that held her. But, even as she shook with fear, her body calmed down as she heard and felt his soft purr coming from his chest, her eyes started closing once again, as her body was worn and seemed to need more sleep.

While she slept memories started to come from the night before, meeting Sesshomaru and also waking up his room after she passed out during the battle. And then the mating, she remembered mating with him; bits and pieces at least, especially when he had marked her.

Waking up more calmly this time Arietta put a hand on her neck and felt the mark that resided there now. She heard movement behind her but didn't turn around. A few moments later she felt arms wrap around her and pull her flush against a chest, with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I can tell you're awake" a voice whispered into her ear. Arietta only hummed softly, her cheeks flushing pink as the memories surfaced once again. Sesshomaru rose up on one arm and turned her to face him, smirking when he saw her red cheeks.

"So, I take it you remember now?" He asked, watching as she flushed an even darker shade of red. Sesshomaru's free hand rested on her waist, his thumb gently rubbing her skin. She squirmed slightly at the unfamiliar feeling and crossed her arms over her chest, as the blanket had slipped.

"You could say that" she muttered. He snickered and lay back down, pulling her to him once again as he brought the blanket up and over them. "Well that's good, it would have been a pain to try and convince you" he mused; she grumbled some inaudible things under her breath.

"Besides, having you stressed like that would probably interfere with the pup" he said casually, knowing that she would stiffen up and be shocked into silence for a few moments. Then she shot up into a sitting position and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" She demanded her breathing heavy. He rose up slightly on his elbows "that you being stressed would interfere with the pup" he said again, this time with a small smirk on his face. Arietta didn't know how to take that information, being mated was a big blow on top of that, but now the fact that she was expecting…

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and brought her down on his chest "don't worry" he purred softly, she huffed "how can I not?" she muttered to him angrily. Her inner beast just snickered _*oh just relax, it's not like he killed you.* _her beast said.

Sighing Arietta lay her head down and relaxed, knowing that freaking out about being mated and then pupped wasn't going to help the situation at all. She felt him purring softly, probably trying to keep her calm. *Looks like I have five months of mood swings to look forward to* she thought glumly as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
